The present invention relates to the field of recombinant DNA technology, to means, methods of utilizing this technology to synthesize useful functional proteins or polypeptides which include one or more phosphate (or thiophosphate) groups which are radio-labelled, to these and various other products useful in biomedical, medical, biochemical applications including diagnostics, prophylatics and therapeutics.
More specifically the invention relates to new interferons, especially to leukocyte, or alpha interferon(s) and fibroblast or beta interferon which contain one or more radioactive phosphorylated groups, to DNA sequences encoding putative phosphorylatable sites, which code for these new interferons.
Radio-labelled proteins have numerous medical, biological, clinical, scientific and other applications. Interferons, specifically, labelled with 125I have been used for binding and crosslinking studies (1, 17, 27-32, 34-37).1 Human IFN-xcex1""s, -xcex2, and -gamma have all been radio-iodinated by various procedures (reviewed in Pestka et al (2)). However, proteins labelled with radioactive iodine have serious well-known disadvantages and hazards.
1The scientific publications, patents or other literature (xe2x80x9cpublicationsxe2x80x9d) to which reference is made herein are referenced by numerals and identified further towards the end of this text. 
All of these publications are incorporated herein by reference.
The study of cell surface receptors for the interferons requires radio-labelled interferons, such as interferons labelled with 125I, with high biological and high radio-specific activity. Several years ago, it was found that interferon gamma2 can be phosphorylated to very high radio-specific activity while retaining biological activity (3, 4). Thus, [12P]Hu- and Mu-IFN-gamma were used for studying the human and murine IFN-gamma receptors, respectively (5, 6, 9). These studies were carried out by phosphorylating human and murine interferon gamma (Hu- and Mu-IFN-gamma) with cyclic AMP-dependent protein kinase from bovine heart muscle and [gamma-32P]ATP (3). These phosphorylated and 12P-labelled interferons have provided valuable reagents (3, 4) of high radio-specificity to study cell surface receptors (5, 6) and to identify the chromosome encoding the gene for Hu-IFN-gamma (7, 8) and Mu-IFN-gamma (9) receptors. For all of these studies and applications, interferons which are phosphorylated are most useful. Several reports identified the phosphorylation sites of Hu- and Mu-IFN-gamma as serine residues near the COOH termini (4, 5, 10, 11).
2The abbreviations used have followed standard nomenclature as described in detail in Methods of Enzymology, Interferons, Vol. 119, Part C, Edited by Sidney Pestka, Section I, Introduction (Reference 25). In brief, interferon alpha, beta, and gamma are designated IFN-xcex1, IFN-xcex2, and -gamma, respectively. The species of origin is designated by a prefix Hu, Mu, Bo, etc. for human, murine, or bovine species, respectively, as Hu-IFN-xcex1, Hu-IFN-xcex2, or Hu-IFN-gamma, for example. 
However, under conditions used for the phosphorylation of IFN-gamma, it was reported that Hu-IFN-xcex1A and Hu-IFN-xcex2 cannot be phosphorylated by the cyclic AMP (cAMP)-dependent protein kinase (2, 3). A review of the phosphorylation of the various classes or groups of interferons and other proteins (1, 3, 4, 20, 21, 22, 38, 39, 40, 64) confirms that researchers have not successfully phosphorylated Hu-IFN-xcex1 or Hu-IFN-xcex2 under conditions under which gamma interferons have been phosphorylated. It has been reported indeed that recombinant IFN-xcex1 and IFN-xcex2 were not phosphorylated (3) and as a consequence it was uncertain whether an available site was present.
In the light of problems with iodinated compounds and limitations for use of iodinated IFN-gamma, it is understandable that there is a keen interest and need in making available phosphorylated Hu-IFN-xcex1 and -xcex2 which can be labelled for numerous practical, scientific and commercial applications.
Likewise, there is such interest and need for other phosphorylatedxe2x80x94and labelledxe2x80x94polypeptides which are not available yet in such chemical configurations. For example, a phosphorylatable tumor necrosis factor (TNF) would be valuable to study the receptor for TNF. TNF is not phosphorylatable with the cAMP-dependent bovine heart kinase. Indeed, it has been reported that interest in protein phosphorylation has increased enormously over the past few years (38, 39).
The invention as will be described in detail hereinafter contributes to meeting these and other needs.
By way of further background to the invention, the term xe2x80x9cinterferonxe2x80x9d describes a family of animal proteins which possess antiviral, antiproliferative and other potentially useful properties. There appear to be three major classes of interferons: leukocyte (or alpha interferon), fibroblast (or beta interferon) and immune (or gamma interferon) (1, 2). Detailed description of interferons is found in various publications including in references 1, 2, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,727,138; 4,734,491; 4,737,462, and many others; various hybrid human leukocyte interferons are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,150 and in reference 46. In general the standard class of human IFN-xcex1""s are polypeptides of 165-166 amino acids (see reference 1 for details of human and non-human interferon-xcex1 species); some species have been isolated that lack the 10 COCH-terminal amino acid residues; and some species of IFN-A are glycosylated. The amino acid sequences of Hu-IFN-xcex1 species and of Hu-IFN-xcex2 derived from cDNA or genomic DNA sequences are described in (1, Section I). Recombinant DNA-derived interferons including Hu-IFN-xcex1, -xcex2, and -gamma and corresponding interferons from other animal species are likewise well described (1, 2). Various modifications of human and murine interferons have been reported. New non-natural human and murine interferons with often markedly changed biological properties have been constructed (1, 24, 45). The terminology xe2x80x9cnon-naturalxe2x80x9d is a term of art which refers to recombinant DNA interferons obtained by altering the nucleotide sequence of coding cDNAs (45).
The term xe2x80x9cHu-IFN-xcex1xe2x80x9d as used herein is intended to include all different species of alpha interferons. A large number of DNA sequences corresponding to the interferons from various species have been isolated and identified. Likewise various IFN-xcex2s and IFN-gamma(s) are disclosed. The invention encompasses all of these members of the family (reference 1, pages 5-14).
The term xe2x80x9cnativexe2x80x9d as used herein refers to the proteins, e.g., interferons, which proteins are naturally produced; xe2x80x9csyntheticxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cnon-naturalxe2x80x9d refers to proteins produced by synthetic or DNA-recombinant procedures, either type which do not contain a phosphorylatable site (or where the phosphorylatable site is inaccessible, for instance due to the configuration of the protein), which protein in accordance with the invention is to be phosphorylated.
This invention contemplates and includes all interferons native, natural, modified, or recombinant DNA interferon-like proteins which are modifiable by introduction of one or more phosphate or analog groups. All of these interferons and others known in the art or to be known are within the contemplation of the invention. The present invention is principally concerned with various modified proteins or polypeptides, and alpha and beta interferons.
When reference is made to IFN-alpha, the term is intended to cover and include the various alpha species.
The term xe2x80x9cmodifiedxe2x80x9d is used in this invention broadly, and means for instance, when reference is made to proteins, a protein which has been provided with a phosphorylatable site or provided with a phosphorus label (or analog label). The nucleotide sequences which code for such amino acid sequences which contain a putative phosphorylation site are also designated as xe2x80x9cmodifiedxe2x80x9d, when appropriate.
The term xe2x80x9cunphosphorylatablexe2x80x9d protein means a protein which normally has not been phosphorylatable (or phosphorylated) for whatever reason, e.g., either because it does not contain a putative phosphorylatable site and correspondingly, the DNA sequence which codes for the protein does not contain the DNA sequence coding for the putative amino acid recognition sequence; or because such site is not accessible for phosphorylation.
The term xe2x80x9cprovided withxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chaving provision(s) forxe2x80x9d or like terminology is used in this invention broadly, and means both xe2x80x9cfusedxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cinsertedxe2x80x9d. Illustrative are the hybrid-fused Hu-IFN-xcex1A/gamma (illustrated in FIG. 1) and Hu-IFN-xcex1A-P1, -P2 and -P3 (illustrated in FIG. 8), respectively. Thus, the nucleotide insert can be within the coding region of the gene at one end thereof or anywhere within the coding region. These variants are all considered to be within the term xe2x80x9cmodified,xe2x80x9d which can refer to the amino acid sequence or to the nucleotide sequences, as will become apparent from the description hereinafter.
The term xe2x80x9ccomprisesxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccomprisingxe2x80x9d covers and includes all situations regardless where the amino acid recognition sequence (or the nucleotide sequence coding for it) is located.
By way of further background in the preferred method of the invention, phosphorylation is carried out by means of a protein kinase. Protein kinases catalyze the transfer of the gamma phosphoryl group of ATP to an acceptor protein substrate. However, as described herein the invention is not limited to kinases for which the acceptor site is a particular amino acid (like serine) but includes also those for which the site is another amino acid in the sequence, and in general includes protein kinases as a whole.
The term xe2x80x9cproteinxe2x80x9d (or polypeptide) as used herein is intended to include glycoproteins (as well as proteins having other additions). A case in point is that of natural Hu-IFN-xcex2 which has been shown to be a glycoprotein; when produced in E. coli by recombinant DNA techniques, Hu-IFN-xcex2 is not glycosylated. Glycosylated interferons have been reported to be obtained by expressing the proteins in animal cells or in yeast (as is discussed in reference 1 at pps. 383-433 and 453-464; and in references 48-55, 84-92).
The term xe2x80x9cbiological activitiesxe2x80x9d or like terms as used herein in conjunction with proteins is intended to be interpreted broadly. In the case of the interferon-like proteins, it includes all known (or to be discovered) properties including properties specific to Hu-IFN-xcex1""s or to Hu-IFN-xcex2 or common to both, such as their antiviral activity and their capability to modulate antigens of the major histocompatibility complex (MHC), in particular to induce an increase in surface expression of class I MHC antigens, including xcex22-macroglobulin.
xe2x80x9cFunctionalxe2x80x9d proteins are proteins which have a biological or other activity or use.
The term xe2x80x9cactive areasxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cbiologically activexe2x80x9d areas or segments or equivalent terminology often refers to the presence of a particular conformation or folding of the protein molecule, or for instance, to specific disulfide bridges between specific amino acids in the sequence, but of course is not limited thereto.
The term xe2x80x9cvectorxe2x80x9d as used herein means a plasmid, a phage DNA, or other DNA sequence that (1) is able to replicate in a host cell, (2) is able to transform a host cell, and (3) contains a marker suitable for identifying transformed cells.
Throughout the description of the invention and the claims, and following convention, the xe2x80x9csingularxe2x80x9d includes the xe2x80x9cpluralxe2x80x9d; for instance, a phosphorylatable or phosphorylation site, means at least one such site, unless indicated otherwise.
Other terminology used herein will become apparent from the description which follows.
Background references for the subject invention are referred to within the body and towards the end of the text.
As representative of United States patents which relate to interferon, the following may be mentioned:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,035 to Pestka et al relates to human leukocyte interferon as a homogeneous protein species, such as species xcex11, xcex12, and xcex21, and others. For a discussion of terminology of natural and recombinant interferons see references 1 (pps. 3-23), 24, 102, and 103 (footnote p. 112 and text);
U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,233 to Sloma relates to a cloned human alpha interferon GX-1 gene which specifies the synthesis of alpha interferon GX-1;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,608 to Mizukami et al relates to a process for producing peptides generally such as interferon and in particular beta interferon with microorganisms containing recombinant DNA;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,931 to Sugano et al relates to a DNA sequence containing a human interferon-xcex2 gene and the production of human interferon-xcex2 in eukaryotes;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,921 to Belagaje et al relates to a recombinant DNA expression vector and a process for producing peptides generally including interferon. The recombinant DNA vector comprises a derivative of the tryptophan promoter-operator-leader sequence useful for the expression;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,462 to Mark et al relates to modified interferon-xcex2 wherein the cysteine residue at position 17 is substituted by serine. In connection with that patent, it is interesting to note that the Ser which is provided in replacement of the Cys 17 does not constitute part of the amino acid sequence recognizable by the cAMP-dependent kinase, as described in connection with the present invention;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,491 to Caruthers relates to a DNA sequence and a method for the construction of recombinant DNA sequences which encode hybrid lymphoblastoid-leukocyte human interferons which have biological or immunological activity;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,138 to Goeddel et al relates to recombinant DNA for encoding polypeptides specifically human immune interferon (interferon gamma);
U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,750 to Nasakazu et al relates to recombinant DNA having promoter activity and a process for the production of peptides including human immune interferon by a transformed bacillus;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,931 to Obermeier et al relates to a process for the isolation and purification of alpha interferons;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,570 to Terano relates to a stabilized physiologically active polypeptide especially gamma interferon;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,302 to Ingolia relates to DNA sequences which encode various functional polypeptides including human interferon;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,300 to Kovacevic et al relates to a method for producing functional polypeptides including human interferon in a streptomyces host cell and transformed bacillus;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,904 to Hershberger et al relates to a method for protecting a bacterium transformed with recombinant DNA that can produce functional polypeptides such as human interferon and non-human interferon from bacteriophage activity;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,013 to Hershberger et al relates to a method for stabilizing and selecting recombinant DNA host cells which produce functional polypeptides generally including human and non-human interferon, and the transformed host cells;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,815 to Hershberger et al relates to a similar method and product;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,398 to Castino relates to a purification method for human interferon;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,090 to Colby, Jr. et al relates to a method for producing mRNA for mammalian interferon;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,077 to Bell et al relates to a modified human interferon-beta in which tyrosine is replaced by cysteine. The modified interferon has improved stability;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,234 to Dorin et al relates to a process for recovering and removing biologically active proteins specifically human interferon-xcex2 from a genetically engineered host microorganism cell;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,119 to Rich et al relates to a process of in vitro site-directed mutagenesis or DNA deletion/substitution of DNA segments which results in DNA segments capable of enhanced expression and production of polypeptides in general including interferons;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,057 to Beckage et al relates to a process in which transformed yeast cells express biologically-active polypeptides in general including human and non-human interferon;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,053 to Mitsuhashi relates to a process for inducing the production of human interferon from whole blood and for measuring blood interferon productivity level and a clinical assay for cancer; p
U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,445 to Delwiche et al relates to a method for treating (hemorrhagic) thrombocythemia by using alpha-type interferons;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,901 to Levinson et al relates to recombinant DNA technology to produce polypeptides generally including human fibroblast and human and hybrid leukocyte interferons;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,928 to Weissmann et al relates to a method for identifying and isolating a recombinant DNA segment coding for a polypeptide, and cloning the said DNA segment.
It is noteworthy that the above reviewed patent literature does not address or disclose human interferons which have phosphorylated groups (or isotopes thereof).
In a broad sense, the invention contemplates labellable and labelled proteins, e.g. radio-labellable and radio-labelled proteins, and DNA and CDNA molecules encoding the radio-labellable proteins.
The invention encompasses recombinant DNA sequences which encode functional proteins having one or more putative phosphorylation sites; expression vectors for expressing the functional protein; transformed host, methods of expressing the modified proteins and the modified proteins.
In one embodiment, the invention provides radioactive-labelled human interferons and labelled proteins; phosphorylatable modified Hu-IFN-xcex1 (Hu-IFN-xcex1A-P) which can be phosphorylated to high radio-specific activity with retention of biological activity; other human interferons modified with various isotopes of phosphorus (e.g., 32P, 33P), or with sulfur (e.g., 35S, 36S); labelled proteins with phosphorus or analogs. In accordance with the invention, the human interferons and modified proteins may have single or multiple radioactive labels.
The invention also provides such interferons and proteins made by recombinant DNA techniques, including the Hu-IFN-xcex1A-P human interferons radio-labelled with phosphorus or with sulfur, and recombinant DNA-produced radio-labelled polypeptides and proteins.
The invention further provides DNA sequences encoding a functional protein which possesses one or more labelling sites and is sufficiently duplicative of human interferons for the protein sequences to possess at least one of the biological properties of interferons (like antiviral, cell growth inhibiting, and immunomodulatory properties). Further, there is provided a recombinant-DNA containing a coding sequence for a putative recognition site for a kinase; the recombinant expression vector; the host organisms transformed with the expression vector that includes the DNA sequence and an expressed modified protein. In the invention, there is used a method involving site-specific mutagenesis for constructing the appropriate expression vector, a host transformed with the vector and expressing the modified proteins, in particular the modified human interferons.
The invention provides in one of its several embodiments DNA sequences which encode one or more putative phosphorylation sites, which sequences encode functional proteins each of which possesses at least one putative phosphorylation site and each of which possesses at least one of the biological properties of Hu-IFN-xcex1 or -xcex2; also expression vectors for expression of the functional modified Hu-IFN-xcex1 or -xcex2 under the control of a suitable promoter such as the lambda PL promoter or others described hereinafter; also the biologically active phosphorylated Hu-IFN-xcex1 and -xcex2.
Several interesting and useful applications of these modified human interferons and proteins are also disclosed by the description.
The invention also contemplates interferons or proteins other than the Hu-IFN-xcex1 or -xcex2, which are modified by addition of phosphorylation sites which allow for and are labelled to higher radio-specific activities than the corresponding interferons with a single phosphorylation site. By xe2x80x9cadditionxe2x80x9d of phosphorylation sites, there is also intended in accordance with the invention, to include interferons or proteins in which a phosphorylation site heretofore unavailable or inaccessible, has been modified to make the phosphorylation site available.
The invention further contemplates interferons, especially Hu-IFN-xcex1, phosphorylated by appropriate kinases on amino acid residues other than on the serine residue, like on threonine and/or tyrosine residues, and the DNA sequences which code for one or more putative phosphorylation sites, which sequences code for is these interferons.
In accordance with the invention, it is sufficient that a portion of the phosphorylation recognition sequence, as opposed to the entire sequence, be added when the natural protein sequence contains the remaining (or other complementary) amino acids of said recognition sequence (e.g., Arg-Arg-Ala-Ser) (SEQ ID NO:1). In such embodiment of the invention, from 1 through 4 amino acids of the sequence (in the case of Arg-Arg-Ala-Ser-Val) (SEQ ID NO:2) can be supplied to the protein, thereby constituting the complete, necessary and Ser-containing recognition sequence. An illustration can be observed in a comparison between species Hu-IFN-xcex1A-P1 and -P2 (in FIG. 8), wherein the natural interferon sequence contributes one Arg to the phosphorylation recognition sequence in Hu-IFN-xcex1A-P2 when constructed in accordance with the invention.
In Hu-IFN-xcex1A-P3, a coding sequence (and thus an additional amino acid sequence) has been supplied with the nucleotide sequence coding for the recognition sequence positioned downstream of the natural sequence coding for Hu-IFN-xcex1A. Thus, Hu-IFN-xcex1A-P3 is an illustration where an additional amino acid sequence is positioned between the recognition sequence and the natural amino acid sequence of Hu-IFN-xcex1A.
This illustrates the versatility of the invention for positioning the nucleotide sequence which encodes the amino acid recognition sequence containing a putative phosphorylation site.
Thus, in accordance with the invention, there is constructed a nucleotide sequence that codes for the necessary number and specific amino acids required for creating the putative phosphorylation site.
From the above observation, the same, principles are applicable to construct any amino acid sequences other than the particular amino acid recognition sequence illustrated above.
In the situations where the phosphorylation site is other than serine (as illustrated above), the DNA sequence codes for part or all of the appropriate amino acid sequence containing the putative recognition site containing threonine, tyrosine, etc. Thus, where in any particular protein one or more amino acids (at any position of the amino acid sequence) are the same as that of an amino acid recognition sequence for a kinase, it is sufficient to add (or modify) those complementary amino acids of the amino acid recognition sequence to complete that sequence. This is accomplished by constructing a DNA sequence which codes for the desired amino acid sequence. There may indeed be situations where such addition (or modification) is a more desirable procedure as where it is important to retain the integrity of the protein molecule to be modified (for instance, to minimize risks of affecting a particular activity, e.g., biological), or for simplicity of the genetic manipulations, or because either or both termini or other positions are more accessible.
The kinase recognition sequence may be positioned at either termini or other position of the DNA coding sequence, irrespective of the specific phosphorylated amino acid.
In accordance with the invention, phosphorylation of the phosphorylatable site of the protein can be performed by any suitable phosphorylation means. Phosphorylation and dephosphorylation of proteins catalyzed by protein kinases and protein phosphatases is known to affect a vast array of proteins (21). A large number of protein kinases have been described (20, 21, 22, 38, 39, 47, 64, 100, 101, 108-112) and are available to one skilled in the art for use in the invention. Such protein kinases may be divided into two major groups: those that catalyze the phosphorylation of serine and/or threonine residues in proteins and peptides and those that catalyze the phosphorylation of tyrosine residues (see 21, 22, 38, 64, 108, for example). These two major categories can be subdivided into additional groups. For example, the serine/threonine protein kinases can be subdivided into cyclic AMP (cAMP)-dependent protein kinases, cyclic GMP (cGMP)-dependent kinases, and cyclic nucleotide-independent protein kinases. The recognition sites for many of the protein kinases have been deduced (21, 22, 38, 64, 111 present illustrative examples).
In short synthetic peptides cAMP-dependent protein kinase recognize the sequence Arg-Arg-Xxx-Ser-Xxx, where Xxx represents an amino acid (21). As noted above, the cAMP-dependent protein kinase recognizes the amino acid sequence Arg-Arg-Xxx-Ser-Xxx (21), but also can recognize some other specific sequences such as Arg-Thr-Lys-Arg-Ser-Gly-Ser-Val (111) (SEQ ID NO:3). Many other protein serine/threonine kinases have been reported (21, 100, 101, 108-112) such as glycogen synthase kinase, phosphorylase kinase, casein, kinases I and II, pyruvate dehydrogenase kinase, protein kinase C, and myosin light chain kinase.
Protein kinases which phosphorylate and exhibit specificity for tyrosine (rather than for serine, threonine, or hydroxyproline) in peptide substrates are the protein tyrosine kinases (PTK). Such PTKs are described in the literature (22, 64). The PTKs are another class of kinases available for use in the invention.
Another available class of kinases are the cyclic GMP-dependent (cGMP-dependent) protein kinases. The cGMP-dependent protein kinases exhibit substrate specificity similar to, but not identical to the specificity exhibited by cAMP-dependent protein kinases. The peptide Arg-Lys-Arg-Ser-Arg-Lys-Glu (SEQ ID NO:4) was phosphorylated at serine by the cGMP-dependent protein kinase better than by the cAMP-dependent protein kinase (21, 22, 113). It has also been shown that the cAMP-dependent protein kinase can phosphorylate hydroxyproline in the synthetic peptide Leu-Arg-Arg-Ala-Hy-Leu-Gly (114) (SEQ ID NO:5).
Casein kinases, widely distributed among eukaryotic organisms and preferentially utilizing acidic proteins such as casein as substrates, have been classified into two groups, casein kinases I and II (21). Casein kinase II phosphorylated the synthetic peptide Ser-Glu-Glu-Glu-Glu-Glu (115) (SEQ ID NO:6). Evaluation of results with synthetic peptides and natural protein substrates revealed that a relatively short sequence of amino acids surrounding the phosphate acceptor site provides the basis for the specificity of casein kinase II (118). Accordingly, the acidic residues at positions 3 and 5 to the carboxyl-terminal side of the serine seem to be the most important. Serine was preferentially phosphorylated compared to threonine. In another study (117), the peptide Arg-Arg-Arg-Glu-Glu-Glu-Thr-Glu-Glu-Glu (SEQ ID NO:7) was found to be a specific substrate for casein kinase II; however, Arg-Arg-Arg-Glu-Glu-Glu-Ser-Glu-Glu-Glu (SEQ ID NO:8) was a better substrate (118); and Arg-Arg-Arg-Asp-Asp-Asp-Ser-Asp-Asp-Asp (SEQ ID NO:9) was a better substrate than Arg-Arg-Arg-Glu-Glu-Glu-Ser-Glu-Glu-Glu (SEQ ID NO:10). Thus, aspartate is preferred over glutamate (118). Acidic residues on the COOH-terminal side of the serine (threonine) are as far as known today absolutely required; acidic residues on the amino-terminal side of the serine (threonine) enhance phosphorylation, but are not absolutely required: thus, Ala-Ala-Ala-Ala-Ala-Ala-Ser (Thr) -Glu-Glu-Glu (SEQ ID NO:11) served as a substrate for casein kinase II, but was less effective than Ala-Ala-Ala-Glu-Glu-Glu-Ser (Thr) -Glu-Glu-Glu(118) (SEQ ID NO:12) (the designation Ser(Thr) means serine or threonine). Casein kinases I and II phosphorylate many of the same substrates (21) although casein kinase I did not phosphorylate any of the decamer peptide substrates noted here (118). It was concluded from studies with a variety of synthetic peptides that the sequence Ser-Xxx-Xxx-Glu (and by inference Ser-Xxx-Xxx-Asp) may represent one class of sequences that fulfill the minimal requirements for recognition by casein kinase II although some other peptides and sequences may also suffice (see 118 for a detailed discussion).
As noted above, other kinases have been described. The mitogen-activated S6 kinase phosphorylates the synthetic peptide Arg-Arg-Leu-Ser-Ser-Leu-Arg-Ala (109) (SEQ ID NO:13) as does a protease-activated kinase from liver (21, 109). The rhodopsin kinase catalyzes the phosphorylation of the peptide Thr-Glu-Thr-Ser-Gln-Val-Ala-Pro-Ala (21) (SEQ ID NO:14). Other protein serine/threonine kinases have been described and their sites of phosphorylation elucidated (21).
The substrate specificity of tyrosine kinases have also been reported (64, pages 920-921; 110). A variety of synthetic or natural peptide substrates have been described (64, 110).
Thus, one skilled in the art has quite an adequate selection of available kinases for use in the invention, which have relatively high specificity with respect to the recognition process, but some flexibility to the specific sequence of the amino acid recognition site. Such kinases provide means for phosphorylation of putative phosphorylation sites in the desired proteins.
The selection of the position of the molecule best suited for the modification depends on the particular protein (and its configuration). Where multiple putative phosphorylation sites (and phosphorylatable sites) are to be included in the modified protein, one would consider the potential availability of either or both ends and other positions of the molecule for providing the amino acid recognition sequence. Thus, in accordance with the invention, phosphorylation recognition sequences can be introduced at any point in a naturally occurring protein sequence providing such introduced sequences do not adversely affect biological activity where such activity is desired.
Once the recognition site for a particular protein kinase is identified, the invention provides a method for making by recombinant-DNA techniques the DNA sequence which encodes the recognition site for that kinase within, fused or linked to the DNA sequence encoding the functional protein which is to contain the corresponding putative labelling site.
The invention contemplates and includes any protein which is radio-labellable by the methods of this invention and which possesses at least one of the properties of the corresponding unlabelled (or unlabellable) protein. In accordance with the invention, the non-phosphorylated (or non-phosphorylatable) protein is modified to introduce into the amino acid sequence the putative phosphorylatable site; this is performed after having modified the DNA sequence encoding the amino acid sequence of the protein with the DNA sequence (part or all) which codes for the putative phosphorylated site. In the case of interferons, the invention includes all interferons natural or xe2x80x9cnon-naturalxe2x80x9d interferons, including such structurally modified interferon species which have been reported in the literature (such as hybrid interferons, modified interferons) as discussed above, and other modified interferons which will be reported in the future.
Natural and xe2x80x9cnon-naturalxe2x80x9d (including modified) interferon species have a variety of biological activities and such activities are known to occur in different ratios; thus, the invention contemplates not only radio-labelled interferons which have any one of these properties (and in any ratio), but also biological or other properties not yet identified in the known interferon species. It is recognized that the phosphorylation may modify one or more of the properties of the protein to one degree or another (see 47, 100, 101, for example). Indeed there are situations where the properties may be enhanced or developed where they were not detectable prior to modification of the protein.
The invention also provides particularly interesting labellable and labelled proteins like phosphorylated antibodies (especially monoclonal antibodies, hybrid antibodies, chimeric antibodies or modified antibodies), hormones, and xe2x80x9cmodifiedxe2x80x9d streptavidin. The modified streptavidin can be bound to individual biotinylated antibodies, each streptavidin being modified by single or multiple phosphorylated groups, which product has greatly enhanced radiation and therefore diagnostic and therapeutic potential.
The invention also provides a hybrid interferon protein Hu-IFN-xcex1A/gamma constituted of Hu-IFN-xcex1A to which there is fused the COOH-terminal 16 amino acid region of Hu-IFN-gamma, which contains a putative phosphorylation site, and the hybrid interferon fusion protein labelled with phosphorus. The fusion protein was synthesized with an expression vector constructed by oligonucleotide-directed mutagenesis. The invention also provides the DNA coding sequence for the fused hybrid interferon protein, expression vectors and the transformed microorganisms, e.g. E. coli host and other suitable hosts described below.
The foregoing is not intended to have identified all of the aspects or embodiments of the invention nor in any way to limit the invention. The invention is more fully described below.
The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated and constitute part of the specification, illustrate embodiments of the invention, and together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.